A converged infrastructure system (CIS) is a single, optimized computing solution that includes a plurality of component devices, such as servers, data storage devices, networking equipment and software. Notably, each of these CIS components can be supplied by a different vendor and may have its own method of administrative access (e.g., each component device is preconfigured with its own unique administrative access method and password). For example, a component can be accessed via exemplary methods that include, but are not limited to, a command line, an agreement action, or a token. In some instances, a system administrator assigned to manage device access credential information (i.e., passwords and different means of access) may do so by using a software table or handwritten data sheet. One potential problem associated with such a manner of record keeping is that passwords can become well known and less secure over a period of time. Presently, software exists for password storage purposes, but such software applications are not configured to perform credential and/or password replacements on an automatic and routine basis. Namely, replacements passwords associated with a CIS may require the administrator to access each CIS component device and change the password individually. Such manual efforts are extremely time consuming and inconvenient to system administrators.